


Muse

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Serial Killer, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Cock Warming, Hanging, M/M, Minor Character Death, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “It’s nothing personal honest. If it helps you’ll be helping make a masterpiece, though I’m guessing thats not much comfort.”





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> Happy birthday snark I hope you like this! This is inspired by the writer/serial killer meme on tumblr
> 
> I do have another serial killer fic in the works which I started before this but I’ve stalled on it a bit/got distracted by uni and kliego week.

“It’s nothing personal, honest.” Klaus spoke, almost conversationally as he walked around Luther’s struggling body. He was trying to get his hands free from where they were tied at his sides. He was standing atop a chair, a noose tight around his throat. “If it helps you’ll be helping make a masterpiece, though I’m guessing thats not much comfort.”

He glared at Klaus as he continued to try and escape his bonds. Klaus hasn’t been a Boy Scout but his knot tying skills were as good as one. “Let me go you sick fuck!”

“Well when you put it that way...” Klaus pulled out his phone, his thumb hovering over the start button of the stopwatch app. He tapped it at the same time he yanked the chair from under him, moving to stand before him. He watched with interest as the bigger man struggled, fighting for life and gasping for air.

Only when he had stopped breathing did he press stop.

***

“Hey babe.” Klaus smiled as he stepped into the study that his lover used to create his work. One wall was covered in bookshelves, filled with a wide variety of books on all kinds of subjects. Poisons, tropical animals, medical text books were all ones Klaus had recognised when he had first stepped into the room so long ago. Diego looked up from his laptop, turning around in his chair and looking every bit the stereotype of a writer as he pushed his glasses up his nose. A black sweater covered his body with matching black sweatpants. 

“4 minutes 47 seconds.” Klaus nodded and when Diego looked puzzled Klaus quickly added, for clarity. “How long it takes a grown man to die by hanging.”

“Oh. Oh!” Diego grabbed the notepad and pen from beside his desk, quickly jotting the information down. Klaus thought it was cute how the writer still kept notes in the traditional way. “Thank you! This helps so much.”

“Of course, happy to help.” Klaus smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently. “I got the steak you like, I’ll get it started while you finish up.”

“You’re the best. I’m lucky to have you.” Klaus knew he was being honest, that’s what made him so enamoured with the other man. He kissed him one last time, before leaving him to his work.

***

Klaus never expected he’d ever get a boyfriend. He’d had such bad luck with men that he was sure he had something wrong with him, like a lure that attracted assholes or something. A few months ago Klaus’ best friend Ben had recommend that he try the newest dating app. The app’s gimmick was that it paired people up based on their search histories. Klaus hadn’t thought it would amount to anything and he mostly gave it a try to appease his friend.

A few days later he ended up meeting one of his matches for at a coffee place, a guy named Diego. He’d not expected to be so instantly enamoured with the man, whose wardrobe seemed to consist of sweaters and dark pants. There’d been something about him, the way he pushed his glasses up his nose and almost spilled his drink a few times, that had just charmed him completely.

They agreed to a second date before even finishing the first.

Now Klaus spent almost half his time at Diego’s place, sometimes talking with him, watching him work or, like now, on his knees with his cock in his mouth. He wasn’t hard at the moment, but Klaus liked to keep his cock warm. It felt strangely comforting. Above him, Diego was typing away, his amazing mind continuing to work on his latest story.

Diego was a writer by trade and he was currently working on a series of novels about a serial killer, which explained his search history which had matched them. Klaus was eager to help him, utilising his life experience to give him answers to the questions he had. And whatever he didn’t know, Klaus would find out.

Sweet Diego had no idea what Klaus did to give him answers. He probably never would.

The rhythmic tapping of the keys had stopped and Klaus heard Diego sigh above him. Klaus hummed around his soft cock and he felt his lover reach down, stroking his hair. “Babe, I need your help again.”

Smiling, Klaus shifted back off his cock, turning his head to kiss his palm. “What is it love?” Klaus asked, looking up as Diego leaned back in his chair. 

“I need a way of killing that’s virtually untraceable. Something that looks natural unless someone looks really hard.” He sighed again, his eyes lidding behind his glasses. “I’m writing a bit from the killer’s point of view and he’s thinking of his first kill, an abusive controlling parent. Do you have any thoughts?”

Klaus sat back on his heels, pretending to think on it. He knew exactly what to suggest, because he’d done it, on his own father years ago. It wasn’t his first kill, but it was one of the most satisfying. “The killer uses a syringe and injects them with a bubble of air. It kills almost instantly and, if it’s somewhere like between the toes, it goes noticed. It would appear to be a heart attack.”

“Of course!” Diego grinned, nodding as he scribbled something down on his notepad. “Babe you’re a genius.”

Klaus grinned, taking him back in his mouth as he heard him start typing again.

*** 

Sex with Diego had started off being vanilla, which Klaus guessed was pretty normal. Over time, though, that changed and Klaus wasn’t sure if that was because Diego always had these kinks of if he was developing them over the course of his writing.

Right now Klaus was naked and sprawled out over Diego’s bed, his pale skin smeared with fake blood. “Look at you, y-you look so pretty.” Diego was stood at the foot of the foot of the bed, looking him over with a prop knife in his hand. He still wouldn’t use a real one, worried he’d hurt him, which was sweet really. Diego had quite a nice body underneath those sweaters, with tattoos other his chest and arm as well as a nipple piercing, both of which had surprised him when he first saw them naked. 

Klaus fluttered his eyelashes at him, licking at his violet lips as he parted his legs wider for him, inviting him closer. Bloody handprints covered the pale skin of his thighs. “Please sir, take me.” 

“W-when you ask like that how could I resist.” Diego smirked, getting on the bed and tossing the knife to one side. A few times before Klaus had grabbed the knife, flipping Diego over and holding it to his throat as he rode his dick. It made the predator in him wonder what he’d look like with a real knife, breaking the skin and making the blood flow. It made him realise that Diego was right about not bringing a real knife to bed. 

Diego slotted himself between his legs, guiding his lube slick cock towards his open hole. Diego had gotten them some lube online that was coloured deep red, looking just like blood. It drove Klaus wild whenever they used it because Diego’s cock looked fucking amazing. That, coupled with the fake blood smeared over Diego’s skin, always made his own dick ache. Klaus groaned as his lover sank into him, filling him completely in one easy thrust. It made Klaus’ fingers tighten against the sheets either side of him, the way Diego’s cock made him shudder with need. It was kind of corny, but Klaus always thought in moments like this that they were made to be, that his cock felt like it belonged inside him. He never once expected to find anyone that made him feel like this and yet here he was.

“Fuck, you f-feel amazing.” Diego groaned, thrusting into him steadily already. He used to go so fucking slow at first, but now he knew that Klaus could take it, that he needed him to fuck him until he was breathless.

“You too.” Klaus let out a moan of his own as Diego slammed hard into him, catching his spot already. How the fic did he always manage to find it so fast? “I fucking love your cock. Love you!” 

Diego grinned, his glasses fogging slightly as their eyes met. “I love you too Klaus.” Diego licked his lips, grasping his cock with the hand that still had traces of the blood lube on it and he started to stroke him. Klaus wasn’t sure how he managed to keep the pace which fucking him into the mattress, but he guessed that the amount of typing he did helped somehow.

Klaus reached up for him, his fingers running over the smears of fake blood that obscured Diego’s ink. He knew he’d not last long, how could he when Diego was looking at him like that, fucking him so hard now that he was gasping for breath. 

“K-Kuh-Klaus...” Fuck, that did it for him, the stutter of his name tipped him over the edge and he came over his stained belly because he knew that meant Diego wasn’t far from his own orgasm.

“Fill me up Diego...” Klaus groaned, voice sounding desperate and more breathless as he played with Diego’s nipple ring. Diego let out a low groan, his eyes lidding behind his glasses as he came, mumbling incoherently as he spilled deep inside of him.

“Fuck...” Diego whispered, his body trembling as he collapsed on the bed beside him, looking dopey as he grinned at him. “You’re amazing Klaus.” He leaned in, peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Mmm me too.” Klaus smiled, watching as he shifted, grabbing the notepad that he kept on the bedside table, quickly jotting something down. He did this sometimes, getting random ideas from their sessions. Sometimes he’d wake up and Diego was writing a half-remembered dream, needing to get it down before it went completely. “Got inspired?”

“Mmm...” Diego nodded in confirmation, his tongue darting out across his lips as he focussed on the words. “I’ll tell you all about it when we’re in the shower.mI’m lucky to have you as my muse.” 

Klaus suspected he’d be out hunting again tomorrow as he stretched out across the bed, eager to see what his lover had came up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
